


Mona's Discovery

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Transformation - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Multi, Orgy, Sex, Transformation, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A requested story from my wife! She wanted a girl turning into a Sergal via witchcraft!





	Mona's Discovery

Classes were finally done for the day, Mona exited the college building and started making her way to her car, excited to get ready for her plans that night. She was in her early 20's and her last year of college, studying business wasn’t her idea of fun but the friends she made over the program made in interesting enough. Mona had dark red shoulder length hair, it was a style she hoped would make her stand out when she entered the workforce in just over two months time. She didn’t really need the hair to stand out, her impressive figure was more than enough to get the attention of interviewers. Wearing a grey top that held her natural E cups and dark blue jeans that covered her shapely legs that were earned at the gym Mona had easy picking for her choice of dates. Her recent bad luck with dates was what made tonight so special. As Mona fished through her purse for her keys she suddenly felt her ass squeezed, turning fast enough to make her boobs threaten to break free she found herself face to face with a brown tabby cat’s face. Mona sighed.

“Kitty you can’t just sneak up on me like that!” A smile spread across the cat girls face.

“Aww but you know that I can’t keep my paws off you!” Mona's face started to go red.

“Well you know I’m strictly hands off tonight so too bad.” Mona stuck her tongue out at the cat girl. Kitty tried her best to pout but her smile was still showing.

“Are you suuure? With a body like yours it’s a real shame you just want to watch.” Said Kitty. Mona started to get flustered.

“Well you know, I-I've never seen furies you know- so like I don’t- I just want to watch ok?” Mona finally got something out. Kitty was having fun with her.

“Just watch the discovery channel, basically the same thing but with more...human bits.” Kitty winked. Mona looked her friend while thinking about her _human bits_. Kitty had a very slender frame, with a modest chest and a cute butt you never would guess that she sleeps most of the day and eats everything in sight. Kitty was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, her brown tabby fur covered most of her body. Mona wondered if she would have a cream underbelly like most house cats. Aside from the fur Kitty didn’t have any extra hair to style like some people had, luck of the draw it seemed. The two college girls were looking at each other when a voice broke the two out of their spells.

“Looking good ladies!” The two turned to see Kitty’s friend Derrick. He was a shark and had a bulky frame fit for someone who was an up and coming professional weight lifter. His blonde hair didn’t match his grey skin tone but he usually had it in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that said “Train hard, Live hard” and light brown cargo shorts. He flashed his signature smile, showing off his sharp teeth. “You too ready for tonight?” Kitty cocked her hips.

“Only if you and your friends show up this time.” Derrick rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah about that, there’s a competition coming up so it’s just going to be me.” Mona blinked.

“Wait so it’s just going to be the two of you?” Kitty flicked her wrist.

“No sweetie, Beth will be there. Sorry it won’t be much of a party with just the three of us, but if you want you can still come watch.” Derrick flexed his arms, showing off his hard work.

“And if you get tired of watching there’s plenty of room in the shark tank.” Kitty groaned while Mona pulled out her car keys.

“Yeah I’m gonna go now, I’ll text you Kitty.” Mona got in her car and rolled down her window. “See you later Derrick!” Mona drove away leaving her friends behind.

After an uneventful drive Mona had a few hours to get dinner and a shower. Coming out of the shower Mona suddenly started worrying about the plans. Covering herself with a green towel she grabbed her phone and started panic texting her friend Kitty. _Hey what should I wear tonight?_ Should she wear makeup? Or would makeup get stuck in their fur? Was that a turn on? After what felt like an eternity her phone made a chime.

 _I dunno, doesn’t matter._ Mona groaned. Of course it fucking matters.

 _But really, what SHOULD I wear?_ Mona hoped asking again might get a better response.

 _Ok, so either you are watching or you are participating. Watching? Doesn’t matter. Participating? You won’t be wearing clothes anyways!_ Mona sighed, she was right but it didn’t really help.

 _Guess I’ll just wear some nice everyday stuff?_ It wasn’t much but it would do.

 _Yeah that should work._ Mona started to get ready when her phone chimed again. _Oh and can I get a ride? You kinda just left me in the parking lot with captain ego._ Mona laughed, she forgot Kitty didn’t drive.

The two girls pulled into the driveway of easily the biggest house in the neighborhood. Derricks red jeep was already parked in the driveway, the reality of what she was doing was starting to set in. Kitty had to calm her down as the two walked into the house. The entryway was simple enough, very well lit with stairs going up and down and a hallway that lead to the rest of the house. Mona looked up and saw that there was a crystal chandelier above them.

“Kitty? How loaded is Beth?” Kitty chuckled and gave Mona an excited look.

“Check this out.” Kitty cupped her hands and shouted down the hall. “James?” A new voice replied.

“Yes Ms. Kitty! Ms. Beth is Downstairs and is expecting your company, do hurry along.” Kitty waved her arm down the hallway.

“Thanks James you're my favorite butler!” Mona turned to Kitty and her eyes went wide at the mention of butler.

“Are you serious?!” Kitty grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs into the basement. Calling it a basement would be a misdemeanor, Mona felt like she just walked into a night club. A purple LED hallway lead into the main room where Derrick and a bunny girl were having drinks at a fully stocked bar. The bunny girl had a very thin frame, perky B cups were covered by a green tube top. Long slender digitigrade legs ended with large padded paws that were stuffed into red heels. White fur ran down her whole body save for her head, between her floppy ears she had a black bob cut with complemented her sleek black glasses. Beth turned to the girls as they entered.

“Oh thank god they're here you can finally stop talking about yourself.” Beth handed her drink to Derrick as she left him to approach the girls. Kitty and Beth just giggled and talked over each other giving complements about the others fur, eyes, clothes, anything really. Beth finished her greeting ritual with Kitty and moved on to Mona, the bunny girl reached out a fuzzy hand. “Hi my name is Beth, I run a fashion company but don’t worry about that we're not here for business.” Mona accepted the hand shake.

“Uh Mona, I’m uh studying business with Kitty.” Now the name Beth rings a bell, Beth McCarthy made her company the go to for specialty clothes catering to unique furry bodies. Honestly with how much net worth she had this was a very modest home. Beth let go of the handshake and smiled.

“Yes Kitty told me about you, even gave me your contact information in case my company branches out into human fashion.” Beth’s eyes suddenly went sharp. “But enough about business, we're here for pleasure. Right Derrick?” They all turned in time to see Derrick down both drinks and belch. “Charming.” Derrick jumped off his seat.

“Yeah let’s do this!” His muscles flexed as he ripped his shirt off, showing off his trained abs and chest. Beth was the next to go.

“Not bad but I can do better.” Beth snapped her fingers and the lights went out as music started. Strobe lights focusing on the bunny girl as she striped her shirt and pants to the beat of the music, making a show of her body. When she was finished she snapped her fingers again. The lights turned on again to reveal that Beth was still wearing a red thong but was naked apart from that. Beth gave Kitty a puzzled look. “Why did you also strip?” The now naked cat girl shrugged.

“I got into it, that was your best one yet Beth!” Kitty clapped her hands. Beth moved close to Mona, close enough to breath on her neck.

“Your turn.” Beth gave Mona's neck a lick, her tongue sending shivers through the human’s spine. Kitty saved Mona from Beth’s overpowering presence.

“Wait hold up, we talked about this! She’s just here to watch nature gone wild!” Beth stepped back from Mona and pouted at Kitty.

“Well it’s not really wild with just three!” Beth crossed her arms across her chest. “Besides you can’t bring in a witch with a body like that and not expect me to fuck them!” Mona's heart sank, she hasn’t told anyone about that. She was still new to it so she didn’t want anyone looking at her differently before she got more comfortable with her practices. Both Derrick and Kitty looked at Mona, but it was Mona that broke the silence.

“How- How did you know?” Kitty's jaw dropped. Beth sighed.

“I’m sorry dear I didn’t know you were hiding it. Did you want a hug?” Beth extended her arms. “If it makes you feel any better my best times have been with wiccans.” Mona tried her best to hide her embarrassment from the mostly naked bunny in front of her.

“No I’m good I just hope that you all don’t mind that I’m a wi-“ Derrick cut her off as his excitement bubbled over.

“Whoa that’s so cool! So you’re a real witch? Can you cast spells? How long have you been doing this? Can you make me irresistible to the ladies?” Beth let out a heavy sigh and answered him.

“Yes she’s real, she can cast spells, she smells like a beginner, and the only magic that will make women want you is a ball gag.” Beth’s last comment seemed to cut Derrick down a bit, the excitement draining from the shark boys face. Beth put her hand on Mona. “You know, from what I’ve seen it helps break the ice if you do cast a spell. Anything really, don’t try to impress us. But it’s good to be open with friends yeah?” Mona let out a sigh. She knew there was some truth to what Beth was saying but she left all her stuff at home, she didn’t have her herbs, singing bowl, candles, blessed water, or more importantly any words. But she didn’t want to let everyone down and they seemed like a good crowd to open up to.

“Yeah ok… uh Derrick come over here, I’ll see what I can do.” Derrick pumped both muscular arms into the air.

“It’s magic time baby!” He rushed over to Mona. She never really thought about how good Derrick looked, but Beth was right Derrick was annoying.

“Ok I need everyone to be silent, I’m supposed to have a personal connection with those I cast spells on.” Derrick puffed out his chest and wiggled his eyebrows. Moan laughed. “Yeah I guess it doesn’t get more personal than that.” Moan placed her hands on Derricks chest, the skin was smooth but she could feel the power underneath. She was imagining Derrick doing chest presses at the gym, lifting those weights, getting sweaty as his muscles expanded. She bit her bottom lip as she imagined being under those muscles, being powerless like a doll as the shark hunk took her. Kitty coughed and snapped her back.

“Um, do you have to say some words or?” Mona blushed as she realised that she got distracted by Derricks body.

“Uh sure! Yep the connections ready so yeah I can continue with the spell!” Mona was almost announcing her actions, she wanted people to forget they just watched her feel up derrick for about 3 minutes. Mona's cheeks were still burning as she considered her choice of words, she’d never actually used words before she usually just hums and feels the magic at work but she didn’t want to weird out her friends. Mona took a deep breath and recited a made up spell.

_Hands upon your bust_

_Hearts beat as two_

_My body yours to lust_

_Changed for you._

Mona took a step back and took a breath as Beth rubbed Mona's back. “That was splendid!” Beth’s face changed to a puzzled look. “But are you sure you casted the spell on Derrick? It sounded like it was meant for you.” Mona felt her face burn even hotter than before, she buried her face in her hands.

“Ah sorry I messed up!” Kitty patted her back and said some nice words but Mona wasn’t paying attention, the burning feeling had spread to her hands as well. She started scratching her hands and turned to Kitty. The usually chipper cat girls face had changed to one of worry, Mona could feel the panic bubbling inside her. “Something went wrong, I really fucked up.” Mona gasped as thin fur began to spread from her hands. Her hands weren’t the only things changing as her balance started shifting as her feet stretched inside her shoes. “Kitty help me balance!” The naked tabby cat held her friends shifting hands as Mona tried to take her shoes off. But Monas growing claws scratched her and Kitty instinctively jumped back, letting Mona fall on all fours. Kitty apologized.

“Sorry Mona! I’m not used to you having claws.” Mona panted as her clothes started to feel tight. Two of her fingers merged, her feet were doing something similar as they took a more raptor shape. Her talons now starting to pierce her shoes, her nipples were also poking through her bra and shirt. Mona let out a groan.

“Get these clothes off me!” The three looked at each other and shrugged, none of them knew what to do. Mona was getting aroused, the heat from the fur and the restricting clothes squished her sex. She let out a moan as her ears began to stretch behind her head, fur quickly covering them. The light layer of fur that covered most of her body was a light purple. Her feet completely burst through her shoe, she had pads on bottom of her soles. Mona felt pleasure as a tail pushed her pants out of the way, it was small and still forming but Mona could swear that she could move it. She brought up one hand to admire her changes She had pads on her hands similar to her feet, clearly she ways changing into some sort of predator. She took a single claw and cut her shirt open, revealing that her underbelly was getting a thin layer of white fur. Her breasts were still natural E cups. In fact most of her body kept their proportions but her clothes felt so much smaller on her now, she needed them off. “Please help, I’m too hot!” Mona was telling the truth but it wasn’t the clothes that was making her so warm. Her friends once more looked at each other. Derrick crossed his arms, Beth rubbed her temples, Kitty rushed over and started helping her.

“Come on guys! We gotta help her!” the other two shrugged and joined in.  Beth stood in front of Mona and tried to get her to forget the changes. Kitty was beside her and was fumbling with her bra, the hooks were stretched and not easily moving. Derrick was behind Mona and removing shredded shoes, her feet having ripped the shoes completely. Mona's fur started to darken, a lavender purple running over the outside of her coat and changing her hair. Out of the three friends Beth was having the hardest time.

“Dear it’s ok, just look at me.” But Mona was moaning as her changes continued, her eyes were glazed over and her tongue was hanging out.

“Hmmm it feels so good! This body is pure pleasure!” Mona’s ankles shifted further up her leg, making he legs digitigrade. Derrick started to move Mona’s pants down and caught a look at her new sex, her tuff of fur failing to hide her wet and swollen lips. As much as Derrick hated seeing this happen to someone he had to admit, this was exactly what he wanted. Kitty took a claw and cut through the bra straps. Mona let out a gasp as her E cups swayed, the cold air of the basement night club sending shivers throughout her transformed body. She lower her upper body to the floor, relishing in the cold feeling against her fur. By doing this she her ass into the air as her tail swayed in front of her folds, teasing Derrick. Beth was at a lost.

“Are you really enjoying this?!” The bunny girl was frustrated with the vaguely human girl. She just fondled her sex with her new claws.

“Ooooh Beth it’s so good! I wish you could feel this good.” Mona was a moaning mess. Beth accepted her invitation, taking one leg out of the thong and sitting in front of Mona with her sex exposed.

“I think I know a way you can make me feel good too.” Mona took in the scent of the bunny. Mona let out a heavy breath and lowered her face into Beth's waiting snatch. Kitty was furious.

“Beth?! What are you doing?! Derrick stop her!” The shark boy was distracted by his sexual fantasy fingering herself in front of him, his bulge very visible. Beth smiled at the stunned shark.

“You know sweetie I’m sure this hungry slut wants a big strong man.” Derrick finished undressing, showing his rock hard penis. His grey skin carried through his penis in one solid color, unlike sharks in the wild he only had one penis but having hands made up for that. He pulled out Mona’s claw out of her folds and replaced it with his length. Mona tried to pull out of Beth but the bunny girl grabbed her hair and forced her back down. “Oh no sweetie you are not going anywhere.” The three horny furies were grunting and moaning as the last member of the party looked on. Kitty was still stunned, she had no words for what she was watching. The naked tabby just looked on as she Mona continued to change. The almost sergal girls neck started to thicken, large enough to swallow small prey her last human trait began to change. Mona let out grunts as her face lengthened as if each thrust from Derrick was pushing her face further out. She had to lift herself on her arms to allow enough room to still eat out Beth, the bunny girl let out a cry as Mona’s tongue changed to a Sergal's tongue. Mona was new to the appendage but new how to use it’s length and flexibility to send Beth over the edge. Meanwhile Derrick was enjoying Mona’s new body from behind, she still had all the same curves from when she was human but her fur added some extra padding and pleasure. Derrick had to pull Mona’s tail out of the way every now and then, now that it was fully formed it was fluffy at the end and got in his eyes sometimes. The changed beauty in front of him was all that he dreamed of and he barely noticed when two arms draped around his shoulders. Kitty moved her face right next to Derricks ear as he pumped into Mona.

“Hey stud, you having fun?” Derrick just grunted in response. “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself but there’s one tiny problem.” Derrick slowed his thrusting and looked at Kitty with a puzzled look. Kitty lost her cool. “Did you forget that Mona just turned into some weird raptor thing?! Can your penis take a 5 minute break so we can make sure that our “Human” friend is ok?” Kitty firmly grabbed Derricks shoulders. Derrick let out a nervous laugh.

“Sorry I just couldn’t help myself.” They both looked at Mona as she rolled onto her back.

“It’s ok guys I’ve never been better, heighten senses and all that make sex so much better.” The new sergal girl let a low moan as her face finished stretching into a sharp muzzle, complete with new fangs. Her eyes were moved to their new spot and her fur completed it’s color. Mona was now a fully formed Sergal. Her hair now matched her now violet fur. Mona was trying to explain between pants. “I’m fine really, Derrick your dick is amazing, Beth I’m going to need new clothes, Kitty I can’t drive with these weird legs.” Mona took a deep breath and pushed herself up. She admired herself for a moment before giving her friends a thumbs up. “Never better I swear. Now we have a night club all to ourselves and a horny witch that hasn’t climaxed yet.” Beth, Kitty, and Derrick all had a look of confusion mixed with arousal. Mona chuckled as she put her claws on her hips and gave her friends a wicked smile. “So who’s ready to get wild?”


End file.
